MuggleLover
by dimestoredramatic
Summary: Why Voldemort became the way he was. OOC.


Disclaimer: Voldemort is all mine! What's that? He isn't? Oh. Sorry J.K.

AN: I don't know. Yes, this is OOC. Yes, this is unlikely. Yes, I hate this.

What? You want to read it instead of listen to me talking about how horrible it is? Alright then.

* * *

The first time you killed a mudblood, you almost felt guilty. Then, you inwardly smacked yourself, because you'd thought you'd trained yourself not to care, thought all of your emotions were gone.

Your father wasn't a wizard, and he left you. All your hatred, everything you had against muggleborns, was personal, your own vendetta against all those like your father. If he could abandon you and your mother, then obviously others like him were exactly the same.

You'd have liked to say you weren't always evil, but the truth was that you'd had a vengeful mind ever since your parents left you. Your mother and father were gone before you'd even taken more than a breath or two, and you'd never liked the pain that thought made you feel, so you chose instead never to feel again. Some called you cruel and you never bothered feigning ignorance of their opinions of you. They'd never have told you to your face, because they were dead terrified of you, but they thought of you as being villainous and cold and every other adjective you could possibly use to describe someone who belonged in hell.

They never knew the truth, because it was something you'd always kept to yourself; you hid your emotions away, because no one was ever as magnificent as you and you had never encountered anyone worthy of knowing your emotions. You never told anyone that the murders you commited weren't meaningless, but revenge. You did have a reason for killing people, and the muggles you kiled weren't so innocent anyway. They deserved to die and really, you thought you were doing the world a favour by killing them.

Muggle-lovers like Dumbledore always failed to realize that muggles have always been inhuman. Wizards, you can talk to and understand and when they try to hurt you, it's in the nicest way possible. Muggles, each and every one of them, are twisted and vile and are devoid of any good intentions.

Dumbledore claimed to love all muggles, but you couldn't help but wonder if he even loved those boys from your old orphanage.

He never bothered with your side of the story, never asked why you used magic on them. He saw a wizard victimizing undeserving, sweet little muggles, not a scared wizard defending himself the only way he knew how.

You never liked the way the older boys at the orphanage made you feel. But that became something you no longer had to worry about, when you lost the ability to feel emotion.

When you were very young, you didn't know what you could do to people, how you could make them leave you alone. You were defenseless, and those darling muggles took advantage of that. You used to think that maybe Dumbledore hated you so much that he'd still love those muggles, even if he did know about how they tied you down and did all sorts of things to you.

You were so young, barely alive for even a decade and you never understood what they were doing to you. You knew only that you did what they asked and if you didn't, you were punished.

Muggles, to you, had always been horrible creatures. You'd never seen any proof to the contrary.

You'd always hated the feeling of being powerless, and maybe that's why you later became so power-crazed. You would admit, it had started with wanting only to eradicate the evils of non-wizarding people, because muggles were corrupt, like your father, like the boys who raped and beat you.

You liked the feeling of power, it was hard to give up, and it all sort of snow-balled from there. As Lord Voldemort, you'd never have to feel helpless again, because no one would be skilled enough to conquer you.

The one remaining evil you wanted to get rid of was Dumbledore, because he was a reminder of the orphanage and he was a reminder of just another person who never thought to make sure you were alright. Dumbledore was just as bad as every single muggle that had ever hurt you, because Dumbledore just sat back and watched your decline into the dark arts. You couldn't help but think, during your first few murders, that if someone had taken care of you and nurtured you then maybe you'd have been able to pull yourself back from the edge.

You'd heard that no child is born evil, but you were born parentless and into a home where no one would notice if you disappeared. It's no wonder that you wanted to hurt people. You were lashing out, for every single time someone lashed out at you.

You'd read stories about children forced to live in orphanages, but you always burned those books, because you hated their inaccuracy.

The children in the stories always complained about the person who ran the orphanage being nasty, but you'd always thought that children were much nastier than adults. You turned out more cold-hearted than any other child at that orphanage and that's saying something, as most of the orphans had a pretty rough time of it.

Others in your place would have killed themselves, but you ripped apart your soul instead, all to keep yourself alive. Dumbledore always thought you were afraid of death, but really, you were afraid of dying before you got the chance to rid the world of all the muggles that could possibly wrong others like they did you.

Dumbledore read you wrong on day one, and he continued to read you wrong for the rest of your life. You wouldn't have said that you were the most innocent of men, but, when you still had a heart, it was in the right place. You just wanted evil gone and you didn't notice yourself becoming evil along the way.

Nobody noticed you becoming evil along the way, and maybe that's exactly what pushed you over the edge.


End file.
